


The Gift

by srp2017



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srp2017/pseuds/srp2017
Summary: Mike gives Andrea a very special gift,
Relationships: Mike Slattery Andrea Garnett





	1. Chapter 1

New one, completely different then any of my others. Forgive my lack of knowledge on the science part of IVF. Will be an Andrea/Mike-centric  
The Gift  
Chapter 1  
Once they got home from Asia, and dealt with all the fall out from Allison Shaw and her minions; Mike and Andrea both had time to catch their breath. Tom had left with his kids and Mike finally got confirmation of his wife and daughter’s deaths. It hit him hard and through it all, Andrea was by his side.   
It wasn’t romantic. Just two friends who had a similar story. Both with lost families. Both trying to pick up the pieces. Both struggling. They only had their careers figured out. One day, Mike and Andrea were sharing a dinner out because they didn’t like eating alone.   
“I’m taking a desk position for a while. Wanted to figure somethings out.” Andrea said. It surprised Mike.  
“Like what?” Mike asked.  
“I really missing being a mom. I can’t replace Lily, and I know that. I’m checking into IVF.” Andrea said.   
“IVF? Don’t you still need a donor for that?” Mike asked.   
“Yes. At my age, I don’t foresee finding a willing donor to do it the old-fashioned way, but they still have banks, so to speak. I would pick my donor, based on education, health issues, physical characteristics, and they would do the IVF. Of course, that’s simplified. There’s stuff I have to go through.” Andrea explained.   
“Sounds scientific. I suppose I am more of a fan of the old-fashioned way.” Mike said.   
“Honestly, me too, but I am a traditionalist. I’m not going to find some guy at the bar, just in hopes that he’ll help me get pregnant.” Andrea admitted.  
“So, your ready to be a single mom?” Mike asked.  
“Yes. Sure, I would love my baby to have a dad, but this is the easier and quicker method.” Andrea said.   
“You’re braver than me. I couldn’t imagine going to so much trouble to have a baby, knowing I might lose it.” Mike said. He was playing with his straw until Andrea took it.  
“If you had known that Kaitlyn, Hannah, or Lucas was going to die, would you have refused to be a part of their lives, to love them?” Andrea asked.   
“I don’t know.” Mike said.  
“I would have loved Lily anyways. I understand what your saying, but I miss being a mom. I am not willing to deny myself a lifetime of happiness for a fear that something might happen.” Andrea said.   
“So, when does all this start?” Mike asked.  
“I have an appointment next week to start the hormone shots, to make me more fertile.” Andrea said.   
“That sounds like a ton of fun. I’m sorry. I support you, but I can’t imagine that this is a good idea. What happens when you deploy?” Mike asked.  
“I am going to hire a nanny.” Andrea said firmly.  
“Well, as your friend, I will help however I can, despite what I think.” Mike replied.   
“Thank you. That means a lot.” Andrea said. They finished eating, paid the bill and then went their separate ways. Andrea to her little cottage, and Mike to his non-descript apartment.   
As Mike watched a re-run of a Cubs apartment, his mind wondered. He didn’t want to risk loving again, but he understood Andrea’s standpoint. He missed being a dad. He had to wonder if there was a way to be a dad, without putting his heart on the line. About midnight, before he went to his lonely bed; he sent Andrea a text.  
“I’ll be your donor for the IVF. I just don’t want to play a role with the child. I don’t want to love again, because I won’t stand to lose someone else.” Mike text. He knew Andrea wouldn’t read the text until the next morning, which was fine, because he didn’t want to be psychoanalyzed.

Love or Hate it? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift  
Chapter 2  
Andrea was shocked when she read Mike’s text the next morning. The one hang up she had was she hated the idea of her donor being some random guy who donated sperm for money. Was Mike her first choice? No. But he was a good choice. His kids had been intelligent, with good personalities. They were good looking too, not that it mattered. Most people took Mike for a bumbling fool, that was none too bright, but Andrea knew better.   
It took reasonable intelligence to get through the Academy. Mike hadn’t been at the top of the class, but he wasn’t at the bottom either. He had been a homicide detective in a major city, and was successful. And he was shockingly well-read. In Tom’s shadow, Mike was a bumbling fool, but on his own; he wasn’t anything to laugh at.   
Her other hang up was that she didn’t like being a single mom, but Mike was clear. He didn’t want to bond with the baby they would create. She also knew Mike. He would never turn his back on his child. She might be left to raise the baby on her own, but the child would have Mike in his or her life. Andrea finally gathered the courage to call him.  
“Thank you. You don’t know what that means to me. If you’re sure? I have an appointment Monday and can get you the literature, unless of course; you want to go with?” Andrea said as soon as Mike answered the phone.   
“No. I will do this. I just don’t want to get hurt again. When I am needed, I’ll be there for blood work or whatever, but otherwise, I want to stay in the background. Can we keep this on the downlow? Since I am your CO, it might look funny if people find out that I am the biological father to your baby?” Mike asked.   
“Of course. I’ll make the necessary inquiries Monday and will let you know. Just please know, I appreciate this. You can be as involved as you would like to be.” Andrea said.  
“Maybe something of an ‘Uncle Mike’ thing.” Mike remarked.  
“However you would like to do this.” Andrea said.   
“Just let me know.” Mike said before hanging up.   
Andrea spent the rest of her Saturday doing laundry, cleaning her house and catching up on a movie. The entire time, she imagined a baby with Mike’s blue eyes and her red hair. A little girl, named Molly. Not exactly like Lily, but close. 

Super short chapter! Next will be longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gift  
Chapter 3-1 month later  
IVF was not as easy as either Mike or Andrea thought it would be. Hormone shots for her, and the uncomfortable donation process for him. Finally, Andrea had the procedure, and shockingly, Mike insisted on taking her to it and taking her home afterwards.  
“I’m still a fan of the old-fashioned method.” Mike remarked as Andrea got comfortable in the passenger seat.  
“Me too. This isn’t surefire. Just have a better chance then I would with the old-fashioned method. I had to try for Lily too, and it was exhausting.” Andrea admitted.  
“Christine always joked that all I had to do was look at her and she was pregnant. Not sure that was more me or her, though.” Mike remarked.   
“Probably a little of both. I’m really hoping it’s a girl.” Andrea said.   
“I’ve had two girls so that might help.” Mike answered.  
“I just know more about girls. Having a boy on my own scares me.” Andrea admitted.  
“I would still be ‘Uncle Mike’ regardless.” Mike assured her.   
“I know and I appreciate that.” Andrea told him.   
“I guess I’m just scared to get close to anyone.” Mike remarked.   
“Mike; its understandable. I lost Bill and Lily and have an idea what you are going through. Not completely, though. You choose how to grieve for them, but you also have to choose how to honor them. Would they want you to never have joy again? Be happy or be loved? For me, its having another baby. I miss being a mother. Its not to replace Lily. Its another chance to love someone. I know its going to endanger my career, but a child will be there after my career is over.” Andrea said.   
“Aren’t you scared you’ll lose her? Assuming it’s a girl.” Mike asked.   
“Terrified, but it’s a fear I will live with. As I said, you can be as involved as you want to be. If you want to be Uncle Mike, fine. If you want to be something more, fine. If today was successful, you’ve given me a beautiful gift.” Andrea answered.   
Two Months Later  
The treatments were successful, and Andrea was transferred to a land position with Mike’s help. People knew she was expecting, knew it was accomplished with IVF using a donor, but had no idea that the donor was Mike. If they watched him in action; they would know, but he hid it well.   
He had also switched to a land position, but it wasn’t permanent. Andrea could only hope that he would be around for the baby’s birth. Even he didn’t know. He discreetly went with her to doctor’s appointments, and ran errands for her so she could rest. As helpful and supportive as he was with her, she could only imagine what he had been like with Christine. She wondered what he would be like once the baby arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gift  
Chapter 4  
Andrea’s pregnancy progressed and everything was normal. An ultrasound revealed that she was carrying one baby and that it was a girl, which made her happy. Mike discreetly went to doctor’s appointments and ran errands for Andrea.   
They also spent a day decorating the nursery and putting the crib together. They even talked about names. Mike had suggested Lucy, which Andrea liked better than Molly. She knew he was becoming awfully invested in their baby, but continued to call himself ‘Uncle Mike.’   
He also helped her find a nanny. They hired a younger woman, named Ally. She was smart and they both liked her. She had a degree in early childhood development, but was also a trained EMT. Mike had done a thorough background check on her and she checked out. She would be living in Andrea’s spare room.   
Due to her age and the way the baby was turned, the doctor opted to do a C-section. Andrea thought she would be alone with the doctor and nurses, but was pleasantly surprised to find Mike next to her, wearing the surgical garb. After some intense pain, a perfect baby girl was shown to Andrea. She was taken away and Andrea was cleaned up and closed up. Finally, she and the baby were moved to a room and Andrea focused on Mike, who was holding the perfect baby girl.   
“You look good holding a baby.” Andrea said.   
“I don’t know about all that. So, is she Lucy or Molly? Lucy does sound a little too much like Lucas, but my opinion doesn’t really count here.” Mike said as he passed her the baby.   
“That’s not true. As I’ve said, you can be as involved as you want to be. If Lucy is too much, we can go with Molly.” Andrea answered.  
“She looks more like a Molly.” Mike answered.   
“Molly it is.” Andrea answered.   
“I got her this.” Mike said as he handed her a stuffed bear. Molly was still too young to enjoy it, but Andrea knew it would be a treasured keepsake.   
“Thank you. She’ll love it.” Andrea said. Mike had sat down next to bed but she could tell he was uncomfortable.   
“Am I going to be put on her birth certificate?” Mike asked.  
“Not if you don’t want to be. I was thinking though, if something happens to me; I don’t want her to be in foster care. I suppose I should have thought about that before now.” Andrea remarked.  
“We can have paperwork drawn up. If something happens, I can…take responsibility for her.” Mike agreed. It shocked Andrea.  
“Mike, thank you. You have absolutely no idea how much I appreciate this. Everything. For her, for being here, all of it. As I said, you can be as involved as you want. Molly will have you in her life.” Andrea said. Molly was awake and looking around.  
“I…am still figuring things out, but I do…I don’t know. I’m just scared to love her but then I look at her and I wonder how I couldn’t. I just have some thinking to do.” Mike admitted.   
“Well, we’ll be here…or at home when you do. Molly needs you in her life, in anyway you want to be. You are a good friend. Not many would do what you’ve done, or put your heart on the line. If at some point, you are ready for Molly to know who you really are, she will be a very lucky little girl, because I saw you with your other kids. No one on Earth loved those kids as much as you did, and I think if they were asked, they would want you to love Molly like that.” Andrea told him.   
“Thank you. I think I’m going to home for the day. Good night. Please call if you need anything.” Mike said. She was even more shocked when he leaned down and kissed Molly’s hand. He was gone before Andrea could say anything else, and she picked Molly back up from the bed.   
“Little one, I know he seems scary, but I think he likes you just a bit. He will be your biggest fan, besides me and despite anything he says, he loves you.” Andrea told the baby girl who just looked around in wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gift  
Chapter 5  
Molly settled in well, and she was a good baby. Andrea tended to spoil her, and Ally would have her hands full when Andrea went back to work. Surprisingly, Mike was also a frequent visitor and never hesitated to change diapers, give baths and loved on Molly. He kept referring to himself as ‘Uncle Mike,’ but it was obvious how much he cared about Molly.   
The food situation was becoming dire. Thankfully, because of their service, both Mike and Andrea could get plenty of formula for Molly. Andrea had a stockpile and Ally contributed when she could to their food. Mike ate most of his meals with them, and always brought his groceries to Andrea and Ally. Unfortunately, he deployed to try to figure an answer out for the food shortages, about the same time Andrea went back to work.   
One night, as Andrea rocked Molly to sleep; she looked over at the picture of them on Molly’s dresser. Most people would think that they were a ‘normal’ family, and very few people knew the truth. Ally, Russ, Kara and Alisha. Everyone else just thought Mike liked babies.  
There was rioting, and severe issues due to starvation, but thankfully, Andrea was able to keep herself, Molly and Ally insulated from it. Molly had a happy little existence and Ally was very protective of her when Andrea was at work. About six months after Mike deployed, Andrea received a distressing call from him. She had heard that he had been injured and drugged, but she wasn’t prepared for the phone call.  
“Mike? I heard you were hurt. I hope you’re okay now?” Andrea asked.  
“I’m as okay as I can be.” Mike admitted, dryly.  
“Not convincing.” Andrea said.   
“How’s Molly?” Mike asked.  
“She’s good. I think she’ll be walking soon. She’s pulling up on furniture and trying.” Andrea said.   
“I hope that I don’t miss it.” Mike answered.  
“Any idea when you’ll be home?” Andrea asked.  
“We’ve got the seeds back now, so we’re headed that way but it’ll be a few weeks.” Mike said.  
“Mike; what is going on? You sound…different.” Andrea asked. She knew she should be referring to him as captain, but they had a child together; even if they hadn’t gone about it the normal way.  
“When I was injured, before the team found me, I was drugged. The woman thought she was helping me. It was a hallucinogen and I imagined seeing Christine and the kids. Kind of forced me to let them go.” Mike admitted.  
“I’m really sorry, Mike. I know that must have been incredibly hard.” Andrea said.   
“It was. Its making me rethink things with Molly a little.” Mike said.  
“You can spend as much time with her as you want.” Andrea told him.  
“I just have to decide if I want to be Dad or Uncle Mike. I’m still scared to love her, but imagining my kids made me realize how much I missed being a dad. The hugs, the talks…all of it. I have to decide if I can put my heart on the line so I can still have that.” Mike explained.  
“Well, I have no advice. Molly will be here waiting for you, and I will try and distract her so she doesn’t start walking too soon.” Andrea told him.   
“Thanks. I will see you all in a few weeks.” Mike said before hanging up.   
Andrea concentrated on Molly, who was laying on the floor on a quilt, playing with the stuffed teddy bear that Mike had gotten her. Andrea sat down next to her and tickled her belly. Molly gave her a gummy smile and made her humming noise.   
“Uncle Mike was just asking about you. He’s kind of sad right now, so he’s gonna need some of your cuddles. He’ll love for you to give him one of those kisses.” Andrea told the baby girl, who smiled in response. Hopefully, Molly would be cathartic for Mike and having her would help him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gift  
Chapter 6  
The Nathan James didn’t arrive until about eleven pm one night two weeks later. Andrea had offered to pick him up, but Mike declined the offer. She was shocked to find him at her front door at midnight.  
“I was hoping I could see Molly. I know she’s sleeping and I won’t wake her up.” Mike asked. Andrea tied her robe a bit tighter and held the door open for him.   
“You are welcome anytime.” Andrea told him as she led him into Molly’s room. He walked to her crib and smiled down at her.  
“She’s grown so much.” Mike remarked.   
“She stretches out like that when she sleeps. I almost hate it because I think I want her to stay at the baby stage forever.” Andrea said. She could tell that Mike was wanting to hold Molly, so she leaned down and picked the sleeping baby up. Molly snuggled up but Andrea handed her to Mike. She could immediately see the emotions play across his face. “I’ll just be in the living room. Take all the time you need. She loves to be rocked.” Andrea said, pointing over at the rocking chair. She left the room, and heard Mike sit down in the rocking chair while she was still in the hallway.   
Mike was in the bedroom for over an hour. Andrea finally looked in and found him sleeping in the rocking chair with Molly in his arms. His cheeks were wet, and she was okay but was watching him. Andrea very carefully got Molly out his grasp, but still woke Mike up.   
“Is she okay?” Mike asked.   
“Yeah. Why don’t you go to sleep? Couch is a pull out and Ally won’t mind.” Andrea offered. She hated the idea of Mike being alone. He seemed fragile.   
“If you don’t mind? I left my rucksack in the living room.” Mike asked. Andrea was settling Molly back down, who was suddenly revved up.  
“Of course.” Andrea said. She would be lucky if Molly went to sleep at all, but would never say a word. She had a sneaking suspicion Mike wouldn’t mind. He quickly got ready to sleep and smiled down at Molly.  
“I’m afraid I’ve revved her up. I can stay up with her.” Mike offered.  
“Nah, you were sleeping in the rocking chair just a moment ago. You need to rest. I’mgonna get her a warm bottle. Sometimes that calms her.” Andrea said. Mike immediately took Molly while they walked out to the kitchen and she prepared the bottle. Instead of taking the baby back, she handed him the bottle. He walked to the couch and sit down with her on the couch. Andrea was a little shocked when he began singing to Molly, in a language she didn’t know. It wasn’t familiar. In no time, Molly was sound asleep.   
“Its Gaelic. I have no idea what it means, but my grandma always sang it to me, so I learned it and sang it my…other kids. It always put them to sleep too.” Mike admitted.   
“Its sweet.” Andrea said.   
“I don’t want to be Uncle Mike. I miss being a dad too much. I don’t know how to work any of this out, but I want to be her dad.” Mike told her. Andrea sat down on the couch and smiled down at Molly.  
“We will figure things out. That can all be done tomorrow…or later. She is lucky to have you.” Andrea said. Mike smiled down at Molly and then kissed her on the forehead.   
“I’m luckier to have her. Thank you for this.” Mike answered.   
“No reason to thank me.I’ll put her back in her crib and grab you a pillow and blanket. You can pull the bed out if you want, or just sleep on the couch.” Andrea told him. She took Molly out of his arms and patted his shoulder.  
“Thanks.” Mike said. As Andrea walked away, he stood up and began pulling the sofa bed out. The family type feeling made Andrea smile all over again. She had missed that.


	7. Chapter 7

The Gift  
Chapter 7  
Mike became a fixture around Andrea’s house. He was there when Molly began walking, talking and was her favorite jungle gym. He even began referring to himself as Daddy. Andrea had set up a spare room for him, never entertaining a romantic relationship with him. They were both so busy professionally, that sometimes Molly was the only thing that kept them going.   
The Navy had been rebuilt and both Mike and Andrea were deploying. Neither of them wanted to leave Molly, but since the Navy didn’t know that Mike was Molly’s father, they hadn’t made a connection. It wasn’t like they were a family unit where the officials were concerned. So, they hugged and kissed Molly goodbye, knowing it would be months before they saw her again and left her in Ally’s care.   
Deployment was interesting. Teaching new sailors how to do their jobs was not something either Mike or Andrea was used to. Mike was the Fleet Admiral and Andrea was CO of the Michener. He was based mostly on the Michener, so they did a lot of talking.   
Mike had been dreading the landing at Mayport. They were flexing the Navy’s muscle so that the world knew that the US was back on the global stage. He had a bad feeling about it. Had even mentioned Pearl Harbor to Andrea. He also hated the media with a passion. That didn’t help him.   
They met up with Tom and the others, visited for a little bit and then went out to the dock to talk to the media. The next hour was a total blur to Andrea, and later, she would remember none of it, except extreme pain.   
She woke up two days later in the hospital, complete paralyzed from her waist down. Ally was there, with Molly and they gave Andrea an encouraging smile.   
“Hey, there. Molly was just asking for you.” Ally said. Molly was in her stroller but was asleep.   
“How bad is it?” Andrea said. Ally gave her a sympathetic look and patted her hand.  
“You were shot with fifty caliber bullets. Two of them. They say you’ll have to learn to walk again, but they do say that its possible.” Ally said, a little too happily.  
“Uh…what about Mike?” Andrea asked.  
“Word has it that the James survived the attack somehow and that he is with them. Tom Chandler came by the other day to make sure that Molly and I had everything we needed.” Ally said quietly.   
“Okay. Well, call the therapist so I can get moving.” Andrea said. She wasn’t the sort to dwell on the misfortune of being paralyzed. She was the sort to do something about it. She had a little girl to take care of and things to do. Whoever had caused the attack would not win. 

For some reason, when I write this story, the chapters just aren’t that long. I make my point and end the chapters. This chapter went AU because on the show, Andrea died but that just didn’t work for this fanfic!


	8. Chapter 8

The Gift  
Chapter 8  
One step in front of the other, Andrea learned to walk again. It was agonizing and she wouldn’t be running any 5k’s. The injuries were also a career ender and Andrea had put her papers in. It was not how she wanted her career to end, but it was done. Now, she was a full-time mom. Ally stayed with her, because she had nowhere to go. Andrea didn’t need a full-time, live in nanny anymore, but Ally had no one else and Molly loved her.   
Andrea hadn’t heard from Mike, and realized; he thought she was dead. She knew he would check on Molly as soon as possible and would have a surprise. Before Tom had left, he had visited with Andrea and told her that Mike had been the one to drag her away from danger and had held her. He thought she was dead because of how limp she went. Finally, she saw Mike walking up the walkway and smiled at the surprise on his face when she opened the door for him.   
“How?” Mike asked.   
“I lost consciousness. Went limp. Its been a hell of an experience but I’m walking now. Career ender.” Andrea told him. Mike blinked several times and then did something that shocked her. He pulled her into a hug.  
“I thought you had died too.” Mike finally commented. He was still holding her and Andrea just allowed him.   
“Tom said. I thought he might have told you.” Andrea said. She had pulled away and they walked towards the front door.  
“We were so busy. I should have asked.” Mike said. At best, Tom was a little absent minded. Andrea had an arm around Mike and she opened the front door.  
“Well, Molly will love seeing you. She’s grown so much. I have kept Ally on. Needed help at first and she just has nowhere to go. I couldn’t let her go.” Andrea said and Mike nodded just as Molly ran up to them.   
“Daddy!” Molly said. Her vocabulary was fairly advanced for a child her age, but Ally worked a lot with her. Mike picked her up and gave her a big kiss.  
“I’ve missed you, baby girl. Have you taken good care of Mommy?” Mike asked.  
“Yeah.” Molly said as she played with his appellate. She was a perfect mix of Mike and Andrea. Her hair, his eyes, mouth and chin. She even had a mix of their personalities.   
“And you behaved for Ally?” Mike asked.  
“No.” Molly said. It made both Mike and Andrea laugh.   
“She was fine.” Andrea told Mike as they sat down on the couch.   
“Good. I’ll be fine for a bit. Not sure how long.” Mike explained.  
“You’ll tuck me in tonight?” Molly asked.  
“You bet I will.” Mike answered. Molly gave him a kiss on the cheek and cuddled back up. Within just a few moments, she was asleep in Mike’s arms.   
“She is going to droll all over your uniform.” Andrea pointed out.  
“It’ll wash.” Mike remarked.   
“True. I am really glad your home. Molly has really missed you.” Andrea said. 

“I’m glad to be home. So, are your papers in?” Mike asked.  
“Yeah, as of last week; I’m officially retired. Not thrilled with that, but I am too slow on my feet now.” Andrea explained and Mike nodded. She could tell something was on his mind.  
“I see.” Mike responded.  
“Mike, is something wrong? You, of course, are welcome here.” Andrea asked.   
“Its just…your retired now. You could have a relationship.” Mike said.   
“I could, but I have a little girl that I want to concentrate on. You could too. You have gotten confirmation of Christine’s death.” Andrea said.  
“I sometimes wonder what she would think of Molly, and how she came to be. Or what my other kids would say.” Mike remarked.  
“I think they would be happy that you’ve allowed yourself some happiness. Molly is that for me, and I think she is for you too.” Andrea said and Mike nodded in agreement.  
“Yes, she does bring on some smiles and laughs, but I still miss my older kids. I’ve found myself thinking about them a lot. I’m thinking, now that I am somewhat settled, about buying a plot at the cemetery and putting a stone up for them. Purely symbolic, but it would be a place to visit sometimes, not all the time; of course.” Mike said.  
“I think it’s a good idea.” Andrea agreed.  
“Maybe then, I can move past…I don’t think I can move past the kid’s deaths, but maybe Christine’s. I could start dating.” Mike remarked.  
“Mike; I think she would want you to be as happy as possible. I didn’t know Christine real well, but as a wife, I would have wanted Bill to move on.” Andrea told him.  
“Christine was jealous, so I don’t think so. I really don’t know how she would have reacted to any of this.” Mike remarked.   
“So, focus on yourself. Date. Of course, I want you to spend time with Molly, but Christine is gone. Not to be cruel, but you are free to date, Mike. Enjoy yourself a little.” Andrea commented.   
“I don’t even know how.” Mike said.   
“You and Christine dated.” Andrea said.  
“No, actually we didn’t. She was a nurse I worked with a little when I was a cop. Bad case and one night stand that resulted in Kaitlyn and wedding bands.” Mike said.  
“But you loved one another. I saw the two of you together.” Andrea pointed out.  
“Mmm. We were married, and I was in the Navy. She had Hannah to get me to come home more, and Lucas was a shore baby. I don’t know if we even loved one another. I just didn’t want to screw things up with my kids. I might not have loved their mother, but I did love my kids. I was raised in a home believing that children did best with parents that were together, even if the parents were unhappy together. Divorce was not an option.” Mike explained.  
“Well, do yourself a favor. Find love. Find someone who will love you and Molly, if you still want her around.” Andrea said.  
“Oh, Molly is a package deal. Anyone I date or become involved with will have to understand about her.” Mike remarked.  
“Good. Well, let me know if I can help in anyway. Dating advise, picking out jewelry, whatever.” Andrea said with a smile.  
“You’re a good friend and we will remain that way no matter what.” Mike promised and Andrea squeezed his hand.   
“Good. That was going to be my one condition.” Andrea said.   
“So, were do I start?” Mike asked.  
“Oh, go to a bar? I can see if Ally has any single, female friends.” Andrea suggested.  
“That are older than her? Ally isn’t much older then what Kaitlyn would have been. I am not a cradle robber.” Mike answered.  
“Okay.” Andrea answered. She slowly got up to start dinner while Mike cuddled with Molly. Ally had gone out with friends and would be back later. For Andrea, it was a quiet evening, in a very family-like setting.


	9. Chapter 9

The Gift  
Chapter 9  
Mike did exactly what Andrea advised him to do. There were few nights Mike came home. Andrea kept her opinions to herself, even though it bothered her a great deal. She just hoped the phase would pass quickly.  
Mike was working a lot and when he got off work, he went to a local bar, usually leaving with a different woman. It wasn’t like him and he knew it, he thrived being in a relationship. He just didn’t want to put his heart on the line. So, in doing what he was doing; he was scratching an itch and protecting himself. It worked for him, even though he knew it frustrated Andrea. The responsible thing to do would be to stay home with their daughter.   
One night, he came home after midnight, expecting everyone to be asleep. Molly was sound asleep, but he was shocked to see Ally in the kitchen. Normally, she was asleep before Andrea.   
“You’re home early…or late.” Ally remarked.  
“Yeah. Did Molly go down without a fight?” Mike asked.  
“Yeah, but don’t pretend you care.” Ally said.   
“Excuse me?” Mike asked.  
“You are gone every night, not for work. You brought a woman home last week. It bothers Andrea, you know?” Ally remarked.  
“She told me to date.” Mike stated as he got the stuff for a sandwich out of the fridge.  
“Responsibly, yes. But the real problem is, she is in love with you. I get that you don’t reciprocate those feelings, so at least respect her enough to be appropriate. Besides, couldn’t it be dangerous for a man in your position?” Ally asked. Mike was stunned.  
“What do you mean?” Mike asked.  
“You are highly recognizable. Second-in-command of the ship that saved the world. You kept your sanity when Chandler didn’t. People look to you. If this gets out, it could destroy your career. Just takes a paternity lawsuit or a woman wanting fifteen minutes of fame.” Ally stated.  
“Not what I meant.” Mike said as he put his sandwich together.   
“Andrea? Seriously? You didn’t know?” Ally said.  
“No, and I think you’re wrong. We had Molly through AI.” Mike objected.  
“I know, but I also know a woman in love. She wouldn’t be so disappointed in your behavior if not. She would never say a word, but this behavior is crushing her.” Ally said.   
“She hasn’t said a word.” Mike argued.  
“Have you given her a chance to? If you bother to come home; she is generally asleep. She is still recovering and exhausts easy. Come home some night before midnight and talk to her. I think you’ll figure it out. Those other women…they’re a cheap thrill, but my guess is; you are going to get bored quickly. I think you enjoy being in a committed and loving relationship. You just don’t have to look far to find it.” Ally said before she walked away into her own room. It left Mike stumped.   
Ally was right about one thing. He was getting bored. Sure, it was fun, but he liked being settled. Molly gave him someone to love, which was something he missed. But Molly wasn’t the end all. Mike knew he needed a partner.   
Andrea was actually a lot like Christine, personality wise. Organized, compassionate, easy to talk to and a good caretaker. There might have been issues with Christine, but she was a good person. He just had to figure out if what attracted him to Christine, attracted him to Andrea. The last thing in the world that he wanted was to hurt the mother of his child.


	10. Chapter 10

The Gift

Chapter 10

Andrea was shocked when Mike walked in at six pm the next night, changed his clothes and began playing with Molly on the floor. He was laying down on his back and she was crawling all over him. He was laughing, tickling and cuddling with her as Andrea sat down on the couch.

"Ally is finishing supper. I'm kind of shocked to see you at home so early." Andrea stated. Mike sat up and held Molly close.

"Yeah. I was missing Molly. Decided I needed to be home more. Hope that isn't a problem?" Mike asked.

"No, of course not." Andrea answered. Molly clamored off of Mike's lap and immediately pulled her hair out of her pigtail.

"She really hates her hair being put up like that." Mike said as he pulled the other one out and fixed Molly's thin hair with his fingers.

"Yeah, but its wild otherwise." Andrea said. She was so disappointed in Mike. She knew what he had been up to and she had known Christine. Andrea understood grief, but Mike hadn't handled things well. If it wasn't for Molly, she would throw him out, but she didn't want to take the little girl away from Mike. Or take Mike away from the little girl, rather.

"How was physical therapy?" Mike asked.

"Rough. I'm exhausted." Andrea admitted.

"Once we eat, if you want to rest; I can handle bath time and bedtime with little miss." Mike offered.

"You're not going out?" Andrea asked.

"No." Mike answered.

"Alright. I'll see how I feel after dinner. I'm going to see if Andrea needs help." Andrea said. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the baked ham that Ally was drizzling with a mixture of brown sugar and pineapple juice.

"That looks really good." Andrea said. She could cook, but nothing like Ally.

"Thanks. I see that Mike is home." Ally remarked.

"Yeah. Kind of shocking." Andrea said as she got the ingredients out for salad and began chopping things up angrily.

"You should tell him how you feel. All of it." Ally said.

"That I think he acted like an immature idiot? That he brought a strange woman into my home with my two year old daughter?" Andrea raged quietly.

"Yeah, that and also that you love him, and because of that, you are disappointed in him." Ally said and Andrea looked at her in shock.

"I'm not in love with him." Andrea said. Maybe she was but she would never admit that, least of all to Mike.

"Aren't you? Remember, I live here too. Those nights before he started 'dating' and you and him would cuddle up with Molly? Maybe you don't realize it, but you are." Ally asked.

"Well, even if I am; he can't ever know it." Andrea said.

"Why not?" Ally asked.

"Because…I don't know. He's obviously still grieving." Andrea said.

"Yeah. So are you. Look, you have a kid together. Maybe go on a date together. I'll watch Molly. She needs her parents to be happy and neither of you are." Ally answered.

"Oh, fine." Andrea said. She looked into the living room, where Mike was playing with Molly. One thing was for sure. Molly adored her daddy. Andrea watched Molly give Mike a kiss on the forehead. It was sweet and very cute. Andrea made a decision. She couldn't allow the animosity to touch Molly. Molly only ever needed to feel love from her parents. She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Do you think you and I could go out for dinner sometime? Ally will watch Molly. I need some adult time and I think we need to talk." Andrea asked. Mike looked at her in surprise and then nodded.

"About my recent behavior?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Honestly, I've been pissed. You brought a woman back here with her." Andrea said, pointing at Molly.

"Justified. That was a mistake. It won't happen again." Mike said.

"I would hope not. Mike, I get it. You're grieving. What are you scared of?" Andrea asked.

"I guess losing more people. The night I brought her home…it was mine and Christine's anniversary. I woke up the next morning and immediately saw her picture on my dresser. I felt worthless." Mike commented.

"Would Christine like what you did?" Andrea asked.

"No. She would want me to move on, be happy in a relationship, but not have a series of one-night stands." Mike said.

"She would be kicking your ass into next year. I knew the woman. She was sweet, but she wouldn't put up with that. No grave, but every time you do what you did that night, the one night stands, you are stomping on her grave." Andrea said.

"I suppose so." Mike agreed.

"Mike; you aren't a bad person, and you do have someone to love. Just make sure you're worth her love." Andrea said as Molly toddled up to Mike and handed him her stuffed bear.

"Nap nap?" Molly asked, using her word for cuddle time.

"After dinner, baby girl. It'll be done soon." Andrea answered.

"But we can still cuddle." Mike said as he swept Molly up and sat on the couch with her, next to Andrea. The little girl cuddled onto Mike's lap and smiled up at Andrea. She had them both completely wrapped around her little finger.


	11. Chapter 11

The Gift

Chapter 11

Andrea was a little surprised to find a pretty, dark green wrap dress laying on her bed the afternoon of her 'dinner out' with Mike. There were shoes to match on the floor and a camisole to wear underneath. Ally walked in, carrying a sleepy Molly.

"I knew you didn't have much in the way of nicer clothes, and I found that on the clearance rack, along with the shoes. It'll fit." Ally said.

"Pretty, Mommy." Molly said.

"Thanks, honey. This isn't a date, Ally." Andrea gently reprimanded the young woman.

"You aren't in the Navy anymore. You and Mike are good friends. He's made some mistakes, but there is a spark there. Alright, Molly; you ready for your nap? Maybe when you wake up, you'll see your mommy and daddy before they leave?" Ally said before walking away.

Andrea went to her physical therapy, did some grocery shopping and came home. She showered and shaved her legs, and then slipped the camisole and dress on. It fit perfectly and the shoes were ballet slippers, so she could walk easily. By the time she had done her hair and make-up, Mike was waiting on her, wearing a pair of jeans, button-down, and blazer.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked as he handed her a sweater.

"Yep." Andrea said. They both kissed Molly goodbye and walked out to Mike's truck. He helped her in and began the drive to the restaurant they'd agreed on that morning. Things seemed tense. They were seated quickly once they entered the restaurant and ordered their food. Finally, Mike broke the silence.

"So, do I need to find somewhere else to live?" Mike asked.

"Depends. Do you want to continue bringing woman home and neglecting your daughter? If so, I suppose you do. Mike; I want you to be involved with Molly. I get…you've lost a lot. I also understand that you are afraid of being hurt again. You think if you screw around, scratch an itch but don't get too attached, you will save yourself a lot of heartache, but what about Molly? She doesn't understand it. She just knows that Daddy isn't around a lot and when he is, he ignores her." Andrea chastised Mike. She was keeping her voice down, but she could tell, Mike was becoming angrier.

"She's little enough, she barely notices." Mike stated.

"Are you sure about that? She notices when you aren't home. Deployments are one thing. I get that. But, choosing to be gone? Mike, it's a mistake." Andrea said.

"You know, I never wanted to be Molly's dad. I had it all worked out. I'd make my donation, but you kept pressuring and nagging me to be involved. I gave in." Mike answered angrily.

"Well, I guess you need to make a decision. Do you want to be her daddy or not? The older she gets, the more she'll understand and the more that door will close. It seems to me, after all you've lost, you wouldn't want to lose her too." Andrea remarked.

"Don't use my kid's deaths against me." Mike said firmly.

"Then don't use Molly against me. Look, I know you love Molly, regardless of whatever you say. I see how you are with her. Don't you want that? The Navy won't always be there, the women won't fulfill you and you will be alone. Do you want that? I get that you are afraid of being hurt, but you are not going to find Christine again. They scratch an itch and it feels good for a few hours, but it isn't the same. When you change your mind, call me and we can figure something out with Molly. You are in no mood to hear this now. Good luck." Andrea said before standing up and leaving. She called a taxi and went home.

Mike didn't come home, and didn't call. Andrea put Molly to bed and went to bed herself. While she was running errands the next day, and going to an appointment, Mike had showed up, cleaned his room out and left. From what Ally said, he only kissed Molly goodbye and told her that he would see her soon.

Two Years Later

Molly stopped asking about Mike. To her, he was just becoming a person in a picture. Shockingly, money was put into Andrea's account on the first of every month, and when Andrea called the bank, they told her it was a wire transfer from Mike's account. Apparently, it was some sort of child support.

Occasionally, Andrea spoke to Russ Jeter and Kara. She always passed along her greetings to Mike, but there was never a message back. Both promised to tell him that Molly was alright and Kara had even taken a few pictures of Molly for Mike, but Andrea heard nothing more. Until, Molly caught a cold she couldn't shake, and seemed to bruise extremely easy. Before Andrea knew it, she was in a living nightmare. Leukemia.

All things were done. Chemo, radiation. Everything. Molly was a very sick little girl. Ally had stayed with Andrea through everything and while the doctor examined Molly, Ally brought something up.

"Doctor, what about a bone marrow transplant?" Ally asked.

"We've already checked. Molly's only living relative isn't a match." The doctor said, pointing at Andrea. It was true. They had discussed it, but it quickly went off the table.

"But what about her dad?" Ally asked. The doctor stood up to his full height and looked at Andrea.

"I thought he was a sperm donor? You went to a sperm bank?" The doctor asked quietly.

"Not exactly. That was my first…plan, but a friend stepped up and donated. I've just lost touch with him and have no idea how to reach him. Our mutual friends are out of touch right now." Andrea explained. She was a little aggravated, but things were becoming hopeless.

"You need to find a way to get in touch. He might be Molly's only chance." The doctor said. He walked out before Andrea could say anything else.

"Do you have some inside track to Mike? I have no idea how to reach him, and I haven't heard from Russ or Kara in months." Andrea asked Ally.

"I…he texted me his new cellphone number about a year ago. I haven't heard from him since. I would text him pictures of Molly occasionally, but never heard back. I didn't call him when this started, because I thought you needed to." Ally admitted as she looked at her feet.

"I need his number." Andrea said.

"He might not answer if its from you. Use my phone. I'll stay with Molly." Ally said as she handed Andrea her cellphone. Andrea nodded, kissed the sleeping little girl and walked to the atrium area in the hospital. She could only pray that Mike would answer. On the third ring, he finally answered.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Its not Ally. Its Andrea. Before you hang up, hear me out. About six months ago; Molly didn't shake a cold. She bruised for no reason, and had a bad nosebleed. I took her to her pediatrician and she was diagnosed with Leukemia. They've done chemo, radiation and tested me for a bone marrow transplant. I was not a match. The doctor told me today that the only hope was to find a familial match and that if one wasn't located; I needed to take her home and make her comfortable. I couldn't reach Russ or Kara to have you told, but Mike; Molly needs you. I know you are scared of losing someone else, but that will be exactly what will happen if you don't step up and at least get tested." Andrea told him. She could hear Mike gasp at one point.

"What if I'm not a match?" Mike asked.

"Then you can say goodbye to your daughter. Something you didn't get to do with Kaitlyn, Hannah or Lucas." Andrea pointed out. She knew it would strike a nerve.

"I'm in Brussels, but I'll be there, the first flight out. Text me where you are." Mike said before hanging up.

Andrea sent the text and went back to Molly's room. Since chemo stopped working, Molly slept a lot and when she didn't sleep, she cried. She was in a lot of pain. Finally, Ally's phone dinged and Ally smiled when she read the text.

"Its from Mike. He said that he will be here, but it will take a day or so with flights. He has to catch several small flights to get here and there are layovers in three different countries." Ally explained.

"Good. Hear that baby? You just hang on a few more days. Daddy is coming." Andrea told the sleeping child.

Three days later, an exhausted Mike walked in the door. He was older, and didn't look like he had shaved it a day or so, but when Andrea looked at him, the exhaustion wasn't just from travel. His soul was tired. Molly was sleeping again, and Mike was stunned by her appearance.

"She's grown, but she looks so sick." Mike commented. He bent down and kissed Molly's forehead.

"Yeah, they say the treatments have stunted her growth." Andrea said. Ally wasn't there, and Andrea was glad to have the privacy. Mike sat down next to Molly's bed and watched her for a moment.

"Before I came in, I had the nurse do the testing to get everything started. Figured, the sooner the better. I just hope I'm not too late." Mike commented.

"We'll just have to see. So, Brussels?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. Assignment with NATO." Mike said. Andrea noticed a wedding band on his hand. It didn't match his one from Christine.

"You've married?" Andrea asked, pointing at his hand.

"Oh…yeah. Not exactly a smart move." Mike said, awkwardly.

"How so?" Andrea asked.

"Well, everything you, Ally, Kara, Russ and even Tom warned me about came true. I found someone who scratched an itch, but didn't fulfill me. I'm in a bit of a mess." Mike admitted. Andrea's anger faded, and she actually felt sorry for Mike. She could say 'I told you so' but it wasn't right. Mike needed a friend.

"Mike, talk." Andrea said.

"I met Jillian in a bar. She realized who I was immediately. We started sleeping together, and all of a sudden, she tells me she is pregnant. Wants me to marry her, and you know me. I do. She had a baby boy last winter. Elliott. Of course, I fell in love with Eli. Then about a month ago, she left me. Took Eli with her. Told me that Eli isn't mine biologically. She and I are in the middle of a divorce and custody battle. Legally, he's mine. Of course, in Brussels, Child Protective Services is different. Eli isn't being cared for by Jillian, but they won't take him from her, especially with paternity being sketchy. And of course, I can't afford two houses, so I'm getting a taste of my own medicine as she brings a different guy home every night of the week. Before I left, I found cocaine on the coffee table. My neighbor lady is looking after Eli, but there isn't a lot I can do." Mike explained. It broke Andrea's heart.

"Have you had a paternity test?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, but results are pending. I have my doubts that Eli is mine, but I still love him. That won't change. He is just a little guy. He doesn't understand. I really felt torn coming here, but I couldn't say no. I can only pray that Eli will be alright." Mike commented.

"I'm really sorry, Mike. I might have warned you, but I didn't wish it on you." Andrea said. She walked around the bed and touched Mike's shoulder, feeling badly for him. She immediately noticed that he winced. "What's wrong?" Andrea asked. She was shocked when Mike took his jacket off, and pulled his shirt up. There were bruises everywhere. "What the hell happened? Brussels is a desk position, I'm sure?" Andrea asked.

"Wasn't work related. Jillian has a hellish temper. Its either me or Eli. And of course, I won't hurt a woman." Mike said. Andrea had straightened his shirt and thought for a minute.

"So, what does she want? Woman like Jillian always want something." Andrea asked.

"Twenty thousand dollars. I just can't swing it." Mike said.

"But I can. The money you've had wired to me for Molly, I've banked. Bought a few things here and there, but there is money in the bank. You've sent me a thousand a month for two years. I have it." Andrea said.

"I can't ask that of you. That money was for Molly and you. No, I've made this mess, and now I have to figure a way out to clean it up." Mike answered.

"I didn't ask for the money. Yes, I used it when Molly needed something I couldn't cover, but its still your money. Consider it a savings account. It'll cover her demand for now." Andrea told him. She reached down and squeezed Mike's hand. All she knew was, if she ever met this Jillian, the woman would have a broken nose. Mike had done a lot wrong, but he was a good person who had been taken advantage of. He was only trying to protect a defenseless baby. Molly was priority number one, with Eli following very closely after. Mike had given her a precious gift once, and it was time she returned the favor.


	12. Chapter 12

The Gift

Chapter 12

Mike was miserable. He had missed Molly a thousand times, but he had burnt that bridge. There was no way that Andrea would allow him back with their little girl. Once Mike found out that Eli might not be his, it really made him realize, he was alone. He loved that baby boy, but even he was smart enough to know; Eli might not be his. It hadn't stopped his heart from getting to involved.

Career wise, Mike was good. His personal life was a disaster. He'd been warned. Andrea, Ally, Russ and Kara. Even self-absorbed Tom had told him that Jillian was a mistake. They had all pretty well washed their hands of him after Eli's birth. Jillian ridiculed Mike in public, embarrassing them all. Russ and Kara were also in Brussels, and Mike spoke to them occasionally, but they had no patience for his personal life. They didn't know about the beatings he was taking.

Mike was in between a rock and a hard place. If he defended himself, Jillian would call the police. He would be arrested and his career would be ruined, so he would be unable to financially care for either Molly or Eli. He also couldn't afford a second apartment, and as long as Eli was living with Mike; he could see that he was cared for. His neighbor lady, fortunately, understood and frequently took Eli while Mike was at work, caring for him while Jillian partied.

Motherhood didn't suit Jillian at all. Mike remembered how protective Christine had been of their babies, and how Andrea had spoiled Molly. Jillian was the polar opposite. Mike would come home from work to find Eli crying in his crib, with a diaper that hadn't been changed all day. Jillian never even took Eli out of his crib.

He had realized after Eli's birth that Jillian had a drug habit, and quickly she had made no point to hide it from him. He had stopped giving her money, not wanting her to use it buy drugs, and personally made sure Eli had formula, diapers and everything he needed. Even before Eli's birth, any romantic notions about their relationship had left Mike, and he knew divorce was impending. Then, Jillian told him that Eli didn't belong to him, but she would 'allow' him to take him for twenty thousand dollars and that she wanted a divorce. He had been heartbroken. Hearing her every day, screwing anyone with a pulse in his apartment, not caring for their son, and partying at all hours had angered him. She had been beating on him since Eli was born, and Mike had allowed it. He didn't want the little boy to be hurt. Then Andrea called him and told him Molly was sick. He called his neighbor lady and she told him she would look out for Eli. He took the baby to her, knowing he couldn't take the baby back to the United States with him, and walked back into his own apartment. He immediately heard Jillian in her bedroom, having sex with some random guy. Usually, he did his best to ignore it, and certainly never confronted her, but that day was different. He jerked the door open and looked in at her and whoever the guy was.

"I have to go back to the United States for a bit. Inger has Eli. Said she could watch him the entire time I am gone. Don't overdose." Mike said before he walked back into the living area. Jillian was at his heels and spun him around by the elbow.

"What about my money?" Jillian asked.

"I haven't come up with it yet." Mike answered.

"If you want the kid, you will. God knows, I don't." Jillian admitted.

"I'm working on it. Don't tear my place up and don't take Eli back if you aren't willing to take care of him appropriately." Mike said, just as Jillian slapped him across the face.

"You're being awfully demanding." Jillian said as she lit a cigarette.

"Don't smoke those in here. Even though, Eli isn't here; it stays in the air. I don't know when I will be back. I've got some business to take care of. Clean this place up while I'm gone." Mike said as he grabbed his suitcase. He walked back across the hallway to give Inger some money for Eli. He had already gotten her a few bags of diapers and bottles of formula. It gave him a chance to give the baby another kiss goodbye. Right or wrong, he loved Eli and Eli was attached to him. On his way to the airport, Mike called Kara, hoping she would help him. It was another bridge he had burnt.

"Kara?" Mike asked as soon as the phone was answered.

"Mike? I'm shocked your calling. What now?" Kara asked, obviously exasperated by him.

"Could you do me a favor? I know it's a lot to ask." Mike asked.

"Does it have to do with Jillian?" Kara bit back sharply. She hated her with a passion.

"No. Andrea called me. Molly has Leukemia and its hopeless. I am on my way back to the States to see if I match her for a bone marrow transplant. I left Eli with my neighbor, Inger. I was hoping you would keep an eye on them. I left money with Inger, but I would feel better if someone I trusted looked in on them and Inger knows you." Mike asked. Kara had gasped midway through.

"I didn't realize. Yeah; I will keep an eye out. How long do you expect to be gone?" Kara asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'm going to see if I can come up with some money while I'm in the States to pay Jillian out." Mike answered.

"I understand why you would want to, but what if she demands more money later?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. If its enough to get Eli away from her, then it'll be worth it." Mike responded.

"It just could be a lot of heartache. I understand protecting Eli, but if he isn't your son, it might be a losing battle." Kara said.

"Or she might not fight it. Motherhood isn't her thing. She doesn't even love the baby. I know he might not be mine, but I love him anyways." Mike remarked.

"Well, I will keep an eye on Inger and Eli. Let me know how Molly fares, please?" Kara asked.

"I will. Thanks, Kara." Mike answered before hanging up.

Mike hadn't been able to get a good flight, and had to fly coach, something that was not comfortable due to his large frame. He was also worried about Eli and Molly. He prayed that Inger could keep Eli from Jillian and that he was a match to Molly. Despite everything, he had never stopped loving the little girl and would be totally heartbroken if she died.

Kind of overlaps the previous chapter but from Mike's POV.


	13. Chapter 13

The Gift

Chapter 13

Mike was rather disappointed that Molly didn't remember who he was. At four, Mike had been in and out of her life, and out for two years. Molly only called him Daddy, because Andrea introduced him as Daddy. While they waited on his test results, Mike tried to reconnect with her.

Andrea made the arrangements to wire the money back into Mike's account and he called his attorney. He already had worked out the terms of his divorce, as long as he got full custody of Eli. The lawyer would begin working on everything. His theory was that Jillian would take the money and run.

He also put in for a transfer and told Andrea if he didn't get it, he'd retire. His commission was nearly up, and he wanted to come home, hopefully with Eli. He called a few times to check on Eli, and per his neighbor, the baby was fine, and Jillian was out partying. Finally, Molly's oncologist came in and sat both Mike and Andrea down.

"Alright, Admiral Slattery; you are a perfect match for Molly, in both stem cells and bone marrow. We really need to do these procedures as soon as possible. Time is really of an essence with Molly and we have a very small window of time." The doctor explained.

"Well, I'm ready. I want her to get better and I will have to go back to Belgium to take care of a few things before I come back for good." Mike said.

"Sir, I hope you understand, the bone marrow transplant is fairly rough for the donor. You won't be able to just jump on a plane and fly halfway across the world, and frankly; there isn't time for you to go back to Belgium beforehand. We will bore a hole into your hipbone and extract the marrow." The doctor explained.

"I…know. Its not going to be that hard for her, though?" Mike asked.

"No. For her, it'll be fairly uncomplicated. Best case scenario, it'll be two weeks before I can release you to fly. A day in the hospital and then two weeks recovery time. There's chances for infection, and you will be uncomfortable. If you still want this; we can do it this afternoon at two; but you need to understand; this will be quite painful." The doctor answered.

"Schedule it for today." Mike answered back. The doctor nodded and left them.

"Mike; thank you. I know you're worried about Eli. I will help you however I can." Andrea said.

"I just hope that Inger can keep Jillian away from him. Kara is going to look in on them. I'd better call into work." Mike said. He got up and left the conference room to make his calls, and Andrea went back to Molly's hospital room, where Ally was waiting with Molly, who had woken up.

"Where Daddy?" Molly asked, as she played with the stuffed teddy bear Mike had brought her. She called Mike Daddy, but didn't seem to fully understand what daddy meant.

"He had to make a call, but will be back soon. Do you like your bear?" Andrea asked and Molly hugged the bear to her.

"Yep!" Molly said.

"Good. Daddy is going to have to have a surgery to make you feel better, but Doc G tells me it won't be too bad for you." Andrea explained, using Molly's nickname for her doctor. He had suggested it to her since Doctor Garretty was hard to say for little kids.

"Does Daddy need my teddy bear?" Molly asked.

"I think he'll be alright." Andrea said. She was touched by Molly's thoughtfulness. The little girl barely knew Mike, but wanted to help him. Just then he walked in and gave Molly a smile. He had a few things in his hand.

"I have to go in and take a shower before surgery. Also, I don't really have anything very comfortable with me…" Mike said.

"I'll go, get what you need." Ally offered.

"Thanks. I'll write my sizes down. Just sweats and stuff." Mike said as he walked to the table, wrote his sizes down and gave Ally his debit card. She left, and he gave Molly a kiss before he went in for his shower. "The nurse said once the surgery is done, they'll bring me in here to recover. Said it would be better for both of us." Mike said.

"How's Eli?" Andrea asked.

"He's okay. Inger hasn't seen Jillian since I left. Says she isn't at the apartment. Kara is checking on them, so that makes me feel a little better. I hope I won't be in your way here?" Mike asked.

"Mike; I would want you in here too. And if she understood what was happening, Molly would too." Andrea answered. Molly was playing with her teddy bear.

"I appreciate that. I'll have to figure out where I will go after the hospital. I can't imagine you'll want me at your house." Mike remarked.

"At some point, we are going to have to talk about this, but right now; I don't have the energy to. My main concern is her, and your recovery. You can stay with me. You don't need to be in some hotel." Andrea told him.

"Andrea; I appreciate…" Mike started, but Andrea put her hand up.

"You've burnt a lot of bridges, but you were a good friend to me once, and you gave me an incredible gift. If I can help you recover and get Eli, then we are even. I don't know what will happen later." Andrea said. She wasn't dismissing a friendship with Mike. Afterall, they had Molly, but things would have to change. She still didn't think she was in love, but he had hurt her deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

The Gift

Chapter 14

Andrea was shocked how tough the surgery was for Mike. He was in intense pain and wasn't one to complain. She felt sorry for him. Molly was given the bone marrow and stem cells, so it became a waiting period to see if she got better. The next day, as Mike and Molly rested, Mike's cellphone rang and Andrea saw Kara's name on the display. Mike was snoring and Andrea knew there was no possibility of waking him, so she answered it.

"Kara; its Andrea. Mike's resting and he's really hard to wake up." Andrea greeted.

"Damn, he's had the surgery, then?" Kara asked.

"Yeah; yesterday. Is something wrong?" Andrea asked.

"I really should talk to him, but Jillian overdosed. She's dead. I've spoken with the authorities. Because Mike is on Eli's birth certificate, he is his responsibility." Kara explained.

"Oh, my." Andrea said as she looked over at Mike. Twice widowed now, even if one marriage was ending in divorce beforehand. As upset as she was at Mike, she felt terribly and felt even worse for Eli. That poor baby boy. Even if Jillian was a bad mother.

"Can you have him call me as soon as he wakes up?" Kara asked.

"Of course. Is there anything I can do?" Andrea asked.

"Just be there for Mike. He and Jillian didn't get along; but he will feel guilt." Kara said.

"And Eli?" Andrea asked.

"He doesn't know what's happening. The neighbor lady is helping and I'm stepping in where I can." Kara answered.

"Let me know what I can do." Andrea asked before Kara hung up.

It was another hour before Mike roused and he was intense pain. Andrea waited for the nurse to change his bandage, help him to the bathroom and back before she told him of Kara's call. As Kara had suspected, Mike felt intensely guilty and was worried about Eli.

"I need to go back to Belgium. I want to be here with Molly, but…" Mike started.

"Mike; I understand but you can't. There is no way Doctor Garretty will clear you." Andrea said.

"I can't leave Eli like that." Mike said.

"Why don't you call Kara and see what is needed. I'll see about Molly's test results." Andrea suggested. She touched Mike's arm, knowing he needed a moment to collect himself. Even though the divorce had been filed for, he was still married to Jillian. He still cared about her. When she approached the nurse's station, Doctor Garretty was standing there. He smiled warmly at Andrea.

"Molly's test results are looking amazing. We have to monitor her, but I might release her tomorrow with Mike." Doctor Garretty said.

"Great. Question though, Mike's wife died in Belgium, and they have a six-month-old. They were estranged, but Mike is wanting to hop on a plane." Andrea explained.

"He can't. Maybe in a week, week and a half, but not now. Is the baby being cared for?" Doctor Garretty asked.

"Yeah, a neighbor lady and friend. Fortunately; that's covered." Andrea answered.

"I wish I could clear him, but it isn't possible. Probably an eight to twelve hour flight, on a hipbone that we bore a hole into, less then twenty-four hours ago? Infection risks are too high." Doctor Garretty said.

"You think Molly is on the upswing?" Andrea asked.

"I do. I think she's in the clear. You need to be mindful of her immune system for a while but the Leukemia is in definite remission. The bone marrow and stem cells helped greatly." Doctor Garretty answered.

"So, if I left her in Ally and Mike's care, and went to Belgium to get Eli, take care of the arrangements, and pack Mike up, would that be okay?" Andrea questioned.

"I wouldn't waste any time, because Molly needs you during her recovery, but yeah, I think that would be alright." Doctor Garretty answered.

"Perfect. Thanks." Andrea said before walking away. It wasn't a perfect answer, but it was the only one. As soon as she walked back in the hospital room, she could see how panicked Mike was. "I'll go. You can't leave. I will get Eli, pack your apartment up and deal with Jillian's final arrangements. I just need you to take care of Molly for me. She's doing better and will be released tomorrow, possibly." Andrea said. She squeezed Mike's hand and smiled. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was the best answer.


	15. Chapter 15

The Gift

Chapter 15

Russ met Andrea at the airport in Belgium. She was glad to see a familiar face and Russ had always been a good friend. He supported her no matter what, a lot like Mike had at one time.

"Mike's apartment is across town, so it's a bit of a drive. I'm sure glad his transfer is going through. I suspect we will all be back before the end of the year." Russ said.

"Yeah; he was nervous about the transfer. So, did you know Jillian?" Andrea suspected.

"I had met her. I don't want to speak ill of the dead, but she was not a great person." Russ said.

"Mike feels a lot of guilt where she is concerned." Andrea remarked.

"Mike carries a lot of guilt and grief. Its almost become a mindset for him. Please don't think he ever forgot about Molly. Once he left, he didn't feel worthy of her love, and didn't know how to come back." Russ explained.

"I should have kept in touch with him." Andrea said.

"To be honest, we all should have been better friends to Mike. I know we have all had stages of anger with him, but it wasn't right. There were times, the friendship seemed a bit one-sided, but we should have been there. Maybe then, he wouldn't be facing this heartache." Russ remarked.

"The entire time, he was wiring money to me. For Molly. I have tried to be mad, but every time I am, I think about that. I am hurt, disappointed, worried about Molly, and not sure what to do. Do I trust him again? I thought I was angry, but now; I don't even know." Andrea admitted.

"I'm sure I am not the first to say this; but you and Mike have something special. Molly bonded you together. You both understand each other's heartbreak. You can be hurt and upset, but the bottom line is; the reason you are in Belgium, to clean his apartment up, take care of last arrangements, and to look after Eli, is because you love Mike…and not as a friend. Once you admit it, I think things will be clearer." Russ advised.

"My nanny says the same thing. Its not the same as with Bill." Andrea said.

"Maybe not, but it is still there. Just think about it. You ready to meet Eli?" Russ asked.

"I suppose. I know next to nothing about baby boys." Andrea admitted.

"He's a sweet boy. I think Jillian lied about his paternity. I see a little Mike in him. Tests aren't back, but she wanted to hurt him in anyway she could. Eli was a good way because Mike adores that baby." Russ remarked as he pulled up to an apartment building.

"I hope for Mike's sake your right, but it won't matter; because he'll raise Eli." Andrea said as they got out of the vehicle, and Russ grabbed her suitcase. They walked into the apartment building, rode the elevator to the third floor and to an apartment. Andrea could hear a baby fussing and as soon as Russ opened the door, Andrea focused on the baby in Kara's arms. He looked miserable.

"I think he's teething." The other woman said. She had a thick accent but had a kind look. She must be Inger.

"Inger, this is a friend of ours, Andrea Garnett. She and Mike share a daughter, the one who has been so sick. She's here to make arrangements and pack Mike and Eli up." Kara explained.

"Wonderful. Mike is a nice man. I've cleaned up as well as possible and gotten boxes. Mike doesn't have a lot here, mostly pictures of his children and Eli's things." Inger explained.

"Thank you. I appreciate it and I know Mike does as well." Andrea said.

"Andrea, per Mike; we had Jillian cremated. The mortuary will send the ashes. Makes things simpler for Mike." Kara explained.

"And I will be close by to help you with Eli, while you pack. He is normally a happy boy but he's had a trying few days. He misses his daddy a lot." Inger said as Kara passed the baby over to Andrea. Eli looked at Andrea for a moment and then put his head on her chest. As Andrea looked at the baby, she saw what Mike was talking about. Eli had Mike's eyes.

"Well, Eli; Daddy loves you too and he misses you a lot. We'll have you back with him in a few days or a week." Andrea told the baby boy who was falling asleep. She was rocking him back and forth and humming low.

"I'll show you where the diapers, wipes, bottles and formula is kept. Mike has been sleeping in Eli's room. I've cleaned Jillian's room out with the police helping." Inger said.

"I see. Well, thank you." Andrea said. She put the now sleeping baby in the crib and followed Inger around, so she could show her things. Packing the apartment wouldn't be hard at all. There was some baby paraphernalia but there was not much else. She would pack Mike's pictures in her suitcase, because they were prized possessions, and Eli's essentials, and then ship the rest back. Mike had already told her the furniture could be donated or sold. It would be fairly easy. Hardest would be flying back with a baby.

In no time; everyone had left and Eli was still sleeping. Andrea texted Mike to let him know she had made it and was with Eli, even snapping a picture of the baby and sending it to him. He sent her a picture back of Molly, sleeping next to him. It was the perfect exchange.


	16. Chapter 16

The Gift

Chapter 16

Eli was a wonderful baby and Andrea could understand why Mike would love him the way he did, regardless of a biological connection. He had no idea what was going on in his little world.

Andrea spent the days packing up Mike's clothing and personal belongings, selling or donating furniture and dealing with the police and funeral home. Russ and Kara helped and Inger was an almost constant companion. Andrea was dreading the flight home until Russ and Kara both told her they'd be accompanying her and would help with Eli and her luggage.

She missed Molly, but she knew Mike and Ally were taking good care of her. They talked daily and Molly was doing wonderfully. She talked about all the time she cuddled with her daddy. Mike was taking a little longer to recover, having developed an infection. Andrea made certain to get Inger's information, so Mike could stay in contact and send her pictures.

The first leg of the trip, to London was hard because Eli hated flying. He kept pulling on his ears and fussing. After a short layover and a fast walk across Heathrow, they boarded the plane for New York. Eli had fallen asleep in Russ' arms and stayed asleep most of the flight. He seemed to really like Russ and Russ didn't mind small children. They had a longer layover in New York, and then a three hour flight to Florida. Poor Eli was exhausted and they were thrilled to see Ally when they stepped out of the airport in Tampa.

"Oh, thank God. Remind me never to travel with a six-month-old!" Andrea told her quietly as they hugged.

"I could have warned you." Ally said.

"I think you've met Kara and Russ? They are going with us and Kara's mom will pick them up at my house." Andrea said. Russ was stowing luggage in the back of Andrea's SUV and Andrea was settling Eli in his car seat.

"I have." Ally said as they all got in the vehicle. Russ sat in the front with Ally, Kara and Andrea in the backseat with Eli who was quickly falling asleep.

"Go onto sleep, Eli. Pretty soon, you'll be with your daddy." Andrea said. Eli gave her a huge smile at the mention of 'daddy.'

"He sure loves his daddy." Kara remarked as she tickled Eli's belly.

"I am pretty sure the feeling is mutual." Andrea said with a smile. It made her wonder how Mike would juggle being a dad to both Molly and Eli, but then she reminded herself, he had been a father to three kids before. Kaitlyn, Hannah and Lucas had been happy and well-adjusted. All three adored their father. So, Mike would handle Molly and Eli just fine.

Debbie was waiting on them, and so Andrea gave both Russ and Kara a hug before walking into the house. Mike was in the recliner with a sleeping Molly on his lap. He smiled as soon as he saw Andrea and Eli.

"He's really excited to see you." Andrea said as she passed the baby to Mike. Eli was smiling and Mike kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you so much, Andrea. You have no idea how much all this means." Mike told her. Andrea bent down and kissed Molly's head.

"Your welcome. Hopefully, now; we can come up with some sort of normal." Andrea remarked.

"I think so. Once we have them settled, you and I will set down and talk logistics. My big question right now is, do I need to look for a place?" Mike asked.

"Right now, you need to get healed up and spend time with both kids. I think you should hold off on getting an apartment." Andrea said.

"If you're sure? I know I really hurt you." Mike asked.

"You did. The part I can't forgive is you not staying in touch. I understand you might have thought there was no way back, but you obviously cared about Molly enough to send money. She needed you, Mike; not your money." Andrea said.

"I know. It was a mistake and I will regret it the rest of my life." Mike said simply. Andrea had knelt down next to his chair and thought for a moment. Mike had way too many regrets.

"I think you need to concentrate on these two for now. Don't worry about me." Andrea said as she stood up and walked away. Everyone kept saying she was in love with Mike, but she had no idea how she was going to get past the hurts he had caused her.


	17. Chapter 17

The Gift

Chapter 17

Once Mike recovered, he found a three-bedroom apartment and moved Eli in with him. Molly visited him frequently. They didn't have a custody arrangement, but it was good for them. During the day, while Mike worked; Eli stayed at Andrea's house and Mike helped pay Ally. During his off time, he was a devoted father and doted on his kids.

Andrea had actually gone out on a date or two, but there was just something missing. She enjoyed the time away, though; and having adult conversation. Ally had set her up both times and was constantly bringing up other possibilities.

"I have another blind date set up for you! It'll be perfect. I'll keep both kids." Ally said.

"Both? Where will Mike be?" Andrea asked as they folded laundry.

"Work thing, I think? He didn't really say. Just asked if I could watch little man." Ally said, referring to Eli.

"Okay, when?" Andrea asked.

"Friday at six. At Sullivan's? That steakhouse you like." Ally said.

"Alright. At least I'll eat good!" Andrea remarked and Ally gave her a smile.

Friday night, Andrea walked into her favorite steakhouse, looking for the man that Ally had described. Tall, wearing a dark blue dress shirt. Finally, a familiar voice called her name.

"Andrea?" Mike asked. He was wearing the dark blue shirt and Andrea stared at her glass of wine in embarrassment.

"I'm going to shoot Ally." Andrea said as she stood up from the bar. She had made a point to not interact with Mike unless it had to do with the kids. They didn't talk about what had happened.

"Actually, this isn't her fault. I asked her to set this up." Mike told her as he led her to a table. He had grabbed her glass of wine and they settled in the private area at a table.

"Why?" Andrea asked.

"Because I think you and I need to talk. Every time I've tried, you change the subject back to Molly. Not that I mind talking about Molly, but you and I have to figure out what is going on." Mike said.

"Mike; you left and you didn't stay in touch. What would you have done if I didn't call you about Molly and she died?" Andrea asked.

"I would have been devastated. I know my actions hurt you and I am deeply sorry for that. Ally has a theory." Mike said.

"Which is what?" Andrea asked. She was a little aggravated at being set up.

"She thinks the reason you are so angry is because you are in love with me. I think she has some rather romantic ideas of what we should be." Mike said. The menus arrived and they both ordered steaks, shrimp and baked potatoes with salad.

"And what about you?" Andrea asked.

"I honestly don't know. Its not the same as with Christine, and certainly not with Jillian. I don't think there was ever love there." Mike answered.

"Its not like with Bill, if this is what this is." Andrea admitted quietly.

"So, how do we figure it out?" Mike asked.

"Maybe ask Ally. She seems to be the expert on the two of us." Andrea joked.

"True." Mike said.

"So, what next? Mike; I'm tired at being this angry at you. We both had errors in judgement. We've been friends too long for this to go on like this. Its not good for us or Molly." Andrea asked.

"I agree and I don't know. I suppose we have to figure out if what Ally is saying is true or if we are just friends." Mike answered.

"Do you want to be more then just friends?" Andrea asked as she took a drink of her wine.

"Honestly?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Andrea answered.

"Yes, I do." Mike said. Andrea was honestly a little surprised. She wasn't Mike's type. Christine had been slender, brunette and very pretty and Jillian was a knockout; until her drug habit got the best of her. Andrea was short and had gained some weight since her injury. She limped heavily and was scarred.

"I'm…a little surprised at that. I'm nothing like Christine, or Jillian for that matter." Andrea said.

"Mmm. Few people are like Jillian, fortunately. As for Christine, no you don't resemble her, but your personality is similar. What about you? I know I'm not like Bill." Mike said. It was true. Bill was a nice man. He'd been an accountant and was well-read. Mike was nice too and he was smart, but he was totally different.

"I…agree with Ally, as crazy as it seems. I think we have something, but I think we need to take our time." Andrea said and Mike nodded. Their food had arrived and they both began eating.

"We do have a kid-free night. Anything special you want to do?" Mike asked.

"Maybe ice cream after dinner?" Andrea suggested. Mike nodded in agreement and they began eating their dinner. Their conversation was lighter and happier. They talked about Christmas, the kids and Molly's wish list.

They finished dinner and walked down by the little shops to do some window shopping. Instead of ice cream, Andrea got hot cocoa and Mike got coffee as they walked. Finally, they approached her car and Mike opened the door for her.

"So, I'm guessing we need to this again, but let's not let it be a blind date?" Andrea said.

"Agreed. We don't even have to exchange phone numbers." Mike joked.

"No. Are you picking Eli up?" Andrea asked.

"I am." Mike said.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at the house." Andrea said. She started to get in the car until Mike stopped her, and gave her a long kiss. It was unexpected but felt so good.

"I have another suggestion, and you can say no. Ally is expecting to have Eli all night. I can call her and tell her you'll be out too. We can go back to my apartment and figure this all out." Mike suggested and against her better judgement, Andrea nodded. She knew exactly what Mike was implying. It was impulsive, but she wanted to.

"Okay. I just hope you don't regret it. I'm all scarred up." Andrea said into Mike's neck.

"I won't." Mike said as he took her car keys out of her hand. He gave her another kiss and then guided her to his truck. "Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"I am." Andrea said as she got into Mike's truck. She had every opportunity to say no, but she was tired of being angry, alone and Mike, for the most part; had been a really good friend. She could forgive a lot and it was time to.


	18. Chapter 18

The Gift

Chapter 18

After that night, things went so much better. Andrea and Mike talked a lot and there were times he stayed over at her house, with her. It felt good to have him in the bed next to her. One night, after a long night at work; he climbed into bed next to her and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry for getting here so late. Eli is sound asleep and I didn't want to bother him. Work was hellish today." Mike said.

"Everything okay?" Andrea asked.

"We are trying to commission a new destroyer but so far its not faired well in its tests. I dealt with the ship builders today and toured the destroyer tonight. Talk about substandard. The bunks for the enlisted are five foot four inches long." Mike explained.

"They are supposed to be a foot longer?" Andrea remarked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow will be another full day of meetings on how to deal with it. Hence me not wanting to wake Eli up and then have to settle him back down at my place. I also really didn't want to be alone tonight." Mike said as he nuzzled her neck.

"You can stay whenever but why tonight as opposed to other nights?" Andrea asked.

"It would be Kaitlyn's twenty-third birthday today. I've been so busy that I barely noticed, but on the drive here, I remembered. I was going to pick Eli up and head home, but he was sleeping so soundly and I just couldn't face it." Mike admitted and Andrea wrapped her arms around Mike. She understood all too well what Mike was going through. Other then, she knew Lily was gone. Mike had never gotten confirmation of Kaitlyn's death.

"Anything I can do?" Andrea asked.

"Nah. Just a day I had to get through and I'm nearly there." Mike answered.

"I never realized that Kaitlyn and Ally shared a birthday. I just don't know how old Ally is." Andrea said. She gave the young woman money to pay into her retirement and taxes.

"I'd say probably older then Kaitlyn. She has a degree, doesn't she?" Mike asked.

"She told me she did. She seems young, though. Sometimes…I really wonder about her story but she is so good with Molly and Eli. Even if it is all a lie, I would keep her on." Andrea admitted.

"Sometimes, she seems familiar to me. I don't know how to explain it, but its like I knew her before." Mike said.

"Maybe you did. Maybe we should ask her sometime about her life before. I know everyone is dead. She only occasionally talks about her mom, brother and sister. Never anything about her father and she has no pictures." Andrea remarked.

"If is her, why has she lied about everything all these years? Her name, her age, degrees?" Mike asked.

"Mike; what was Kaitlyn's middle name?" Andrea asked.

"Allison." Mike told her.

"Allison, Ally? Kind of close. Was there an argument or something that might have scared her from telling you who she was? She's always been protective of you and even when you were gone, she defended you and missed you. She was the one that kept Molly talking about you. I always thought maybe she saw you and I as substitute parents. Maybe, I was more correct then I thought." Andrea said. Mike turned to lay down on his back and rubbed his face. Suddenly, he stood up and got his wallet out of his pants.

"I have a picture of Kaitlyn with me. I want you to take it and see what you come up with. I don't want to think about it, because if I think about it, I will dwell on it, and if she isn't my daughter, then it will rip the wound open all over again. I can't do that." Mike said as he handed her the picture. Andrea put it on her nightstand and patted the bed.

"Understood. Why don't you try to sleep? I'll take care of Ally." Andrea said. She knew Mike wouldn't really sleep, but it didn't matter; he needed to try. He climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. It didn't take him too long to fall asleep. Andrea took a bit longer because of how worried she was about Mike.

The next morning, Mike was out of the door long before Ally and the kids woke up. About eight, Eli woke up and Ally got up with him. Andrea listened to her softly singing to the baby boy and wondered if the love she had for Molly and Eli went beyond that of a nanny. Finally, Ally carried Eli out for his breakfast.

"Eli slept really good. I never heard him once." Ally remarked as she settled Eli into his highchair and fixed his breakfast. Andrea watched her for a moment. She was tall like Mike, slender like Christine, wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"Yeah, he slept through. Mike said that he was still working on that. About every third night he sleeps through." Andrea remarked as she drank her coffee.

"Molly was a year old before she did." Ally said.

"Right. Ally, I have a question for you and I don't know how to ask this, so I'm just going to say it. Are you Kaitlyn Slattery?" Andrea asked. She heard Ally sigh deeply and then turn around and sit down in the kitchen chair.

"How did you figure it out?" Ally asked.

"I wasn't sure. Why?" Andrea asked.

"Before my dad left for the Arctic, he and I had this huge argument…or rather I did. I accused him of being a terrible father, said that he loved the Navy more. Said I hated him. He never said a word. I remember…I'll never forget; seeing the tears in his eyes. My mom, Lucas and Hannah…they died and I was so mad at my dad but as time went by; I…wanted to be near him. I just knew, he could never forgive me. I hurt him so bad. Somehow, I saw your ad for a nanny and it was exactly what I needed. A home. So, I applied, and I lied. I knew you and my dad were friends. I didn't realize at first that he was Molly's dad. Am I going to have to leave now?" Ally asked.

"No. So, you are younger than we thought? No college degrees or certifications?" Andrea asked.

"I don't even have a high school diploma." Ally admitted before breaking down. Andrea moved to the chair next to her and pulled her into a hug. She could be mad, but it would do no good. She had to help Mike and Ally redevelop a relationship.

So, kind of a surprise. I actually knew I was going to do this from the time I introduced 'Ally' into the story.


	19. Chapter 19

The Gift

Chapter 19

Andrea texted Mike mid-way through the day, knowing he would wonder all day. She wasn't completely sure what kept him at work, but he finally came through the door a little after seven pm. Ally was in the living room with Molly and Eli, and Mike looked at Andrea, who was standing in the kitchen.

"You're sure?" Mike asked.

"I am, but take it easy on her, Mike." Andrea said.

"Why? She lied for years." Mike stated.

"Because all she wanted was to be close to you. She thought what she did was so bad, that she had to lie. That you would never forgive her. Don't prove her right. Just hear her out." Andrea instructed.

"Doesn't it bother you? You hired her because you thought she had certifications." Mike asked.

"Yes, but I kept her on because of how much she loved Molly. Mike; just remember, this isn't a stranger that lied. This is your daughter that was desperate to be close to you and to have a home. A daughter you have missed, grieved for, and cried for. If I was given a second chance with Lily, I would forgive anything. Do the same for Ally…or Kaitlyn, whichever. You have a second chance. I realize what she said hurt all those years ago, but you aren't mad about that. You're mad because she lied, not for what she said. You love her too much for that." Andrea told him firmly. She could see Mike settling down.

"I remember her saying it, and I remember it really hurting; but it stopped mattering." Mike remarked.

"Just make sure she knows that it doesn't make her unlovable to you. I've seen how you have missed her all these years. Now you have a chance to give her a hug and make everything okay again. Go." Andrea said as she pushed Mike into the living room. She stood in the doorway and watched as Mike walked into the living room. She could tell how nervous they both were. Ally stood up, sucking her bottom lip. Finally, Mike pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay, sweetie; I got you. I'm so sorry I never realized it was you." Mike said as he held onto Ally. Andrea bent down and picked Eli up and led Molly out of the living room.

"Daddy was huggin' Ally like he hugs me." Molly commented.

"Yeah. He was." Andrea answered. He wasn't sure how to explain it to four-year-old Molly.

"I love his hugs second best. I love your hugs better." Molly remarked.

"Thanks, Honey. Let's give Daddy and Kait…Ally some privacy." Andrea said as she led Molly into her bedroom. Eli was happy to be held and Andrea enjoyed the sweet baby boy.


End file.
